Knocked Out Of Reality
by S1CKSAVAGE
Summary: - ON HIATUS - Just before KnockOut's band member Damon passed away, he asked Boomer to take his guitar over. The thing is, Boomer doesn't know play guitar. He's only able to sing and write songs. He goes to a school for musicians, but due to KnockOut's fame, he has to disguise himself. And to make it even worse, he falls in love. Blues. Some Reds, Greens, and MitchxRobin


_- Just before KnockOut's band member Damon passed away, he asked Boomer to take his guitar over. The thing is, Boomer doesn't know play guitar. He actually doesn't know anything about instruments and is only able to sing and write songs. He goes to a school for musicians to learn more about music and how to play guitar, but due to KnockOut's fame, he has to disguise himself. And to make it even worse, he falls in love. Blues. Some Reds, Greens, and MitchxRobin -_

**HI GUYS I'M STARTING A NEW STORY AND I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE THIS ONE LATE TOO BECAUSE I'M LAME****  
****So I've been walking around with this idea in my head for quite a long time and I was like, 'Oh, what the hell' and decided to WRITE IT FOR YOU, MY CHILDREN****  
****A band/high school fic. And let me tell you some things about the band that might make this story a bit more clear.****  
****- Damon (OC) is Mitch's cousin****  
****- Brick, Butch and Boomer aren't related to each other****  
****- Boomer's the youngest member of the band (he's almost 17, Brick, Butch and Mitch are 18 and Damon is 19)****  
****- KnockOut is a post-hardcore / pop rock band (because I think that fits them the most)****  
****- Boomer is the main vocalist, Damon does the backing vocals, screams and plays guitar, Brick and Butch play guitar and Mitch plays the drums (In this chapter)****  
****- Boomer's voice is like, uh, IF TYLER CARTER AND KELLIN QUINN HAD A BABY. Or you can just imagine his voice to be however you want it to be, of course****OKAY BYE~****- I do not own the original characters and the songs used in this fic. I'll put the songs I used at the end of the chapter -**

**Chapter 1: Irreplaceable**

**WARNING: Explicit language. Boys will be boys AMIRIGHT LAYDEES?**

"The last song's called King For A Day..." Boomer purred into the microphone, smirking at the screaming crowd. He was standing dangerously close to the edge of the stage, people were trying to grab his feet and the screechy girl voices were deafening. Boomer looked over his shoulder, nodded at Mitch who was sitting behind the drums and started ticking off.  
The loud guitars almost blasted the crowd away. The crowd was moving their arms back and forth, and sang along.

_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge__  
__I bet you never had a Friday night like this__  
__Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands__  
__I take a look up at the sky and I see__  
__Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy__  
__Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide__  
__Everything red_

Boomer wiped the sweat off his forehead as Damon sang his part, smiling the whole time.

_Please, won't you push me for the last time__  
__Let's scream until there's nothing left__  
__So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore__  
__The thought of you's no fucking fun__  
__You want a martyr, I'll be one__  
__Because enough's enough, we're done_

The band's heads moved in sync when Boomer's voice took the place over again. He ran at the crowd and crouched in front of them, allowing them to pull at his clothes and mess up his hair.

_You told me think about it, well I did__  
__Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore__  
__I'm tired of begging for the things that I want__  
__I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor__  
_  
They sang the rest of the song, and when they were almost at the end, Boomer and Damon ran over each other and screamed into the microphone that Boomer was holding between their faces.  
_  
__Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein__  
__I was just a product of the street youth rage__  
__Born in this world without a voice or say__  
__Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain__  
__I know you well but this ain't a game__  
__Blow the smoke in diamond shape__  
__Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace_

Brick jumped into the crowd, still playing his guitar while the endless hands were grabbing and trying to hold onto his body. Butch quickly snatched Mitch's bottle of water off the ground and emptied it on his chest, on Mitch's head and on Mitch's drums before he continued playing. He laughed at Mitch who was also laughing and mouthing curse words at the raven haired guitar player.

_You told me think about it, well I did__  
__Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore__  
__I'm tired of begging for the things that I want__  
__I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor__Imagine living like a king someday__  
__A single night without a ghost in the walls__  
__We are the shadows screaming take us now__We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground_

The music stopped, and Boomer muttered a "Shit" into the microphone before turning around to take a huge swig from his bottle of water. The crowd was screaming their name, and Boomer loved it when they did. He still couldn't believe that they were famous now.  
Mitch got up from behind the drums, swung his arms around Brick and Butch's shoulders and smiled when Damon put his microphone in his face. "Thank you, everybody."  
They started leaving the stage while Boomer was still jumping around and waving at the excited crowd. Brick and Damon grabbed his arms and pulled him backstage as well.

Butch hopped into the black van with K.O. written on it in white. Boomer and Damon were still standing on a sidewalk. Boomer munched on a bagel and Damon checked his twitter on his phone, smirking at his exploding mention box.  
Boomer looked at his screen over his shoulder and laughed.  
"Oh my god, Damon I touched you! Do you remember me?!" He said with a whiny girl voice. Damon playfully pushed him and laughed.  
"OMG, we totally made eyecontact! I love you!" He said using the same voice as Boomer did. They laughed, and then he sighed, putting his phone in his pocket.  
"We finally made it, man. This is what we've dreamed of," he said, smiling. "I still can't believe it."  
"Yeah, me neither." Boomer said after he took a bite from his bagel.  
"Are you two cunts seriously going to stand there all day?! Get the fuck in!" Brick yelled from the van. Boomer's head shot up and he started crossing the street, pulling Damon along with him.  
"They're so impatient- BOOMER WATCH OUT!"  
Boomer jerked his head to the right to see a truck coming at them, and before he knew what was happening, Damon pushed him out of the way and his head hit the ground. His vision got blurry, and the last thing he saw was the truck driver hitting the brakes, a second too late.

Beep... Beep... Beep...  
Boomer slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them because of the bright light. He tried to look around after he blinked a few times, and noticed that he was at the hospital.  
He shot up and choked on his own spit. "What happened?!" He yelled. Mitch, Brick and Butch who were standing around a bed next to his all looked up at the same time.  
"Boomer?! Thank god, you're finally awake!"  
Mitch raced over to his bed and slammed his hands on the mattress. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"  
But his bright smile faded. He looked over his shoulder at the other bed, and back at Boomer. Like he was about to cry, he took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"But Damon..."  
Boomer grabbed Mitch's collar. "What's with Damon?!" he yelled. Mitch bit his lip, shut his eyes tightly and lowered his head.  
"He's not going to make it. He'll be dead in like, 30 minutes." A doctor said, leaning against the wall chewing gum. Mitch jerked himself out of Boomer's grip and turned around to glare at him.  
"Well thanks for being so fucking subtle! I swear, if my cousin wasn't dying right now I would have fucking ripped your fucking limbs out of your god damn body!" he cried out, clenching his fists. Then he turned back to Boomer, who was trying to get out of the hospital bed.  
He put his right foot on the ground, then his left one, stood up and collapsed. He got back up, stumbled over to the other bed and tried to hold himself up using the railing that was attached to the bed.  
"Damon..."  
Boomer laid his hands down on Damon's chest that was slowly rising and falling. He desperately clung to his shirt as he dropped his head and quietly sobbed.  
"Don't you fucking die on me, Damon... Don't you fucking die..."  
He choked on his last word and collapsed again. Not because of the physical state he was in, but all his emotions were overwhelming and he just... cracked. He shattered in front of everyone. Damon meant so much to Boomer. He changed his life, he lives his dream because of him. He was always there for Boomer and he was the best friend he could ever ask for... and now he's gone in less than an hour. It was too much. Too damn much.  
"God damn it..." Butch turned around, hit the wall with his fist and covered his eyes with his arm. His shoulders were shaking, he was obviously crying. Brick patted his back and covered his face with his hand, tearing up too.  
Mitch walked over to the other side of the bed, wiped his tears with his sleeve and looked at his cousin. "We're gonna break the band up. We can't go on like this. KnockOut is knocked out."  
All the attention was focused on Mitch, and Brick nodded. "I agree."  
Everyone was nodding, agreeing with Mitch. They couldn't do it without Damon.  
But then a quiet voice interrupted.  
"...Don't."  
Four pairs of eyes shot over to Damon and they all gathered around the bed again. Damon opened his eyes a little and a small smile tugged on his lips.  
"Go on without me. Please."  
They were all quiet. Amazed at the fact that he just spoke. And speechless due to his request.  
"But...," Brick spoke up with a quiet voice that sounded like a whisper, "...do you want us to let someone else replace you? Do you think that we only care about the band, the fame and the money, and not about your dignity?"  
Damon shook his head a little. "That's not what I meant," he paused to cough. "The band doesn't need someone else. You can do it on your own."  
Butch frowned a little. "What do you mean? How can we do that?"  
"Butch, you do the backing screams. You sound like a monster, dude."  
Butch nodded. "I'll practice it more from now on."  
"Brick does the the backing vocals." Damon continued. Brick was about to protest, but Damon grinned a little. "Heard you sing in the shower."  
Brick gasped and chuckled. "Fucking creep."  
Damon's eyes rolled over to Mitch. "I want you to make sure that they don't do stupid shit. I'm counting on you, man."  
Mitch nodded and a sad smile appeared on his face. "I won't let you down."  
"And Boomer...," Damon let a soft laugh escape his lips. "You can have my shitty guitar."  
"...What?" Boomer looked at Damon in disbelief. "You know I can't play guitar!"  
Damon clicked his tongue and shook his head smiling. "You can do it in a few months. You're a prodigy, man. Knew that from the day when you banged on my garage door, determined to become a part of our band even though you didn't know anything about music."  
It kind of hurt Boomer to look back at that day. Damon pretty much talked the others into giving him a chance, even though he already was the main vocalist. If it wasn't for Damon, Boomer would have been a nobody.  
Boomer swallowed the saliva in the back of his throat and nodded. "I'll make you proud. I promise."  
Damon smiled. And just before everyone started tearing up again, he spoke up one last time.  
"Please, don't be sad. Keep your heads up. For me."  
He gave Boomer one last smile before he closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side. His heart rate slowly decreased and a long, loud beep pierced the boys' ears.

Luckily, Boomer was allowed leave the hospital the day after Damon's death.  
But Boomer wasn't happy at all.  
Even though Damon told him not to be sad, the empty feeling in Boomer's stomach wouldn't leave. He just couldn't believe that he'll never come back.  
What if he didn't drag him along with him when he crossed the street? It should have been Boomer who got hit by a truck, not Damon. These thoughts were haunting his mind, and he knew that there's only one way to make them go away.

"I want you to sign me up for that school for musicians near the beach."  
Boomer slammed his hands on the table, staring at his manager. Mr. Anderson looked up from his papers and raised his eyebrows.  
"You mean Narlington High? I don't see why this is necessary. You're being homeschooled."  
"I just want to learn how to play guitar, and maybe some more instruments." Boomer said, scratching the back of his head. Anderson chuckled.  
"I can get you a private guitar teacher, if that's what you want." He was just about to get back to his paperwork, but Boomer shook his head.  
"I'm sure Damon would love this idea," Boomer said, smiling a little. "He was always nagging about how I'm not able to live like a normal teenager because of the band. And I've always missed high school a little."  
Anderson looked at the excited boy and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that for you. You're famous, the kids there would probably focus all their attention on you and you don't even have to learn how to play guitar."  
Boomer frowned. "Why not?"  
"I've already arranged some meetings with highly skilled guitar players. The band doesn't have to take a break that way."  
Boomer's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. That bastard.  
"Pack your stuff." He simply said, crossing his arms. Anderson narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"You want to replace Damon, so I'll just replace you. Pack your stuff, go home, don't come back."  
The manager's lips parted and he stared at Boomer in disbelief. Then he grabbed his phone and sighed.  
"I'll get you in there as soon as possible."

Boomer slammed his papers down on the dinner table, earning the attention from his bandmembers. They all looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
"I'm going to fucking do it."  
Brick raised an eyebrow. "Fucking do what?"  
Boomer grinned and held the papers up. "I'm going back to school."  
Mitch laughed and snatched them out of his hands. "You're not serious ma-"  
His smile faded.  
"He's serious."  
Butch scoffed. "Let me see that- holy shit. HOLY SHIT. I need a pair of sunglasses."  
He held his hand up, and Brick handed him sunglasses. Butch put them on and dramatically took them off with an intense look on his face, muttering "Mother of fucking shit."  
Brick pulled the paper out of Butch's grip and read out loud.  
"Matthew Evans is hereby accepted to Narlington High- you used your real surname?"  
Boomer shrugged. "Evans is a pretty common name. And I lack fantasy."  
Brick chuckled and continued reading. "Maple Street 69? Why does that sound familiar?"  
"That's that shitty house Butch bought because it had a lake in front of it that's shaped like a dick and the address has a 69 in it." Mitch said, rolling his eyes. Butch started cracking up. "Yay, I'm mature!"  
Brick ignored him and stared at Boomer. "Why did you use that address?"  
Boomer smiled. "Butch never uses that house. So Matthew Evans can, right?"  
"Sure," Butch said, shrugging. "But don't mess my lake up."  
"It's not a magical lake!" Mitch yelled.  
"Yes it is!"  
Butch tackled Mitch, and they started rolling around on the floor like little kids fighting over a cookie. Brick ignored them and continued reading.  
"...You're starting tomorrow? Do you even have a disguise?" he asked, frowning. Boomer sat down across him.  
"I was hoping that you could help me with that." Boomer said, staring at Brick with his big blue puppy dog eyes. It took him three seconds before Brick cracked.  
"Alright, fine, I'll help you. Damn it."  
Boomer smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Done." Brick fixed Boomer's bangs a little before he held a mirror in front of his face. Boomer laughed.  
"I look like a mixture of Butch and Mitch!", he said, cracking up. "Were those freckles really necessary?"  
"Do you want people to recognize you?" Brick asked, putting the materials back in the box. Boomer shook his head.  
"Okay, then don't nag. I'm going back to bed. Have fun at school."  
Brick turned around and left the living room, muttering "Fun at school" and laughing. Boomer rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen to grab his bag. He almost bumped into Butch, who was sticking his nose in the refrigerator.  
"I'm leaving." Boomer said, throwing some extra food in his bag. Butch looked up, gasped, jumped back and tripped over his own feet.  
"Are you one of those crazy fans? How did you get inside the house? Do you want an autograph or something?"  
Boomer stared at him, turned around, grabbed his skateboard and left.

Boomer walked over to his locker, examining the schedule that the principal pushed into his hands after lecturing him about the school rules and that he expects him to behave like an amazing student. He looked up and muttered the number of his locker.  
"...124." Just like the note says.  
He opened it and put the shitload of new books inside. Then he looked at his schedule, grabbed the books he needed and went on an adventure to find his class.

"Finally." Boomer sighed, opened the door to his class and walked in.  
He awkwardly looked around. Everyone was chatting away, laughing and harassing each other. His shyness took over, and his face went red.  
"Ah, you must be Matthew," A short woman who looked really stressed and worn out walked over to him. "I'm Ms Keane. Welcome to math class."  
"...Hello."  
Boomer forgot how to talk to teachers. He has been homeschooled since he was 14, and his private teacher was a cool guy. He considered him as a friend of his, so he never called him Mister or whatsoever.  
Ms Keane raised an eyebrow at him, grabbed his hand to shake it and turned around towards the class.  
"Alright everyone! There's a new student standing right here!" she yelled, and everyone went silent. They all stared at Boomer, some even glared at him, and Boomer felt like he wanted to vanish. It didn't make sense, he never feels this way when he's on stage.  
"Tell us about yourself." Ms Keane said, nudging his elbow with a forced smile on her face. Boomer blinked and quickly nodded.  
"I-I'm Matthew Evans, I'm 16 years old and I just moved to Townsville. I'm a singer, and... that's pretty much it."  
He awkwardly nodded at Ms Keane and walked into the classroom to sit down. Everyone was chatting away again.  
He just randomly sat down somewhere, grabbed his bag to take his books out and looked up to see who he was sitting next to.  
A beautiful girl with beautiful blue eyes and beautiful wavy blonde hair. Boomer couldn't use a different word to describe her. She was just plain beautiful.  
Her eyes followed the movements of Boomer's hands and looked up at him. They locked eyes, and then she spoke up.  
"...Do you really think you're worthy enough to sit next to me, new guy?" she asked, glaring at him. And the whole beautiful cute image vanished just like that.  
"Excuse me?", Boomer asked, glaring back at her. "You're obviously not worthy enough to sit next to ME. I fucking look down on bitches like you."  
He grabbed his books and got up. Then he sat down somewhere near the back. A long whistle came from one of the tables behind him, and he turned around.  
Two girls were grinning at him. The raven-haired one was clapping her hands, and the redhead patted his shoulder.  
"You just told one of the most popular girls in school off, man," the raven-haired girl said. "You need a standing ovation, but I'm too lazy to get up."  
The redhead laughed. "Don't mind Buttercup, she's weird. I'm Blossom." Boomer sighed in relief. Normal people.  
"I'm Matthew." he said, smiling. Blossom laughed.  
"Yeah, we just heard you saying that. So you're the new guy, huh?"  
Boomer nodded. "Good job, Captain Obvious."  
Buttercup smirked and nudged Blossom with her elbow. "He's cheeky. I like it."  
"So, Matthew," Blossom said, folding her hands together. "What school did you come from?"  
"I was being homeschooled, and I got sick of it. Is this an interrogation?"  
"Pretty much," Buttercup said. Boomer raised an eyebrow, and Buttercup quickly waved it off. "Just kidding, you just seem interesting, unlike most people in this school."  
"This is a typical high school," Blossom said, looking around the classroom and pointing at groups of people. "There's a group of jocks over there, annoying cheerleaders, nerds, emo/scenekids, preppy bitches, and we're... I don't know... us?"  
"Aha," Boomer simply said, processing everything. "So that blonde girl over there is a preppy bitch?"  
Blossom and Buttercup nodded.  
"Her name's Bubbles. But we like to refer to her as Bitch." Buttercup said, glaring at the back of Bubbles' head. Boomer smirked a little.  
"Well she sure is a bitch. An arrogant one."  
Blossom sighed. "She used to be really nice. Positive, energetic and friendly. She always wore her hair in two pigtails and had a shitload of pets."  
Boomer blinked. "Oh?" He said, secretly wanting more information.  
"She used to be our best friend since kindergarten. But she suddenly changed. She told us that we 'aren't fit for each other' and that she's 'going to hang with people that are more like her'. She ended up with a bunch of fucking preps, and now she's one of the most popular girls in school. She looks down on everyone, including us, even though we've helped her through so much shit and woes. Traitor." Buttercup said, intensifying her glare.  
"But why did she change?" Boomer asked. Blossom sighed again.  
"We don't know. It's like she woke up and thought 'I'm going to bitchify myself and betray my best friends'."  
Boomer nodded, looking at the blonde girl that was chatting away with a girl with puffy brown hair. It was such a waste. He was sure that he would have fallen for her if she still was that girl that Blossom and Buttercup described. He wanted to find out what happened to her, and try to turn her back into the way she was.  
But then he mentally slapped himself.  
He's not here to help some chicks get their friend back. He was here to learn how to play guitar, and that's all he needs to focus on.

**DO YOU LIIIIIKE IT?****  
****DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?****  
****Tell me! If people actually want me to continue, I'll make the future chapters a lot more interesting. And funnier, because I like humor eheheh****  
****Please review~****Song: King For A Day by Pierce The Veil**** featuring Kellin Quinn**


End file.
